Galya (The Passage Bonding)
History Once upon a time there was a being. Some may have called her a spirit, and she was in a sense, but in truth, she was just a being; born from the chaotic and mighty force of nature, made to endlessly wander the woods, and given a simple physical body. She had no name, but simply referred to herself as "Grow". She had quite the curious spirit, and had been bestowed the power to learn and grow, which was pretty obvious, judging by her name. She had no naturally-inherited talents, except for her avid urge for exploration. She was a traveler, and came upon many interesting discoveries on her path, one being organic creatures who defended themselves with a type of energy, one that seemed awfully familiar to her. She settled down among the mysterious mages, hiding in shadows and lurking in corners, mimicking their actions and repeating their words. She would eventually master the power known as Arcane. One day, a seemingly normal day, everything suddenly became light. The being was ingulfed in a barrier of sorts, and felt a sudden connection to someone else, seemingly far away, and Grow watched in awe as an enormous pink creature rose from a crater that, if Grow remembered it right, used to be a contraption built by the mages. She fled from the scene, but soon discovered that her physical form had vanished. Distraught by this fact, she went to search for the mages, but there were none left. The world had become a barren wasteland right under her nose. Hit by realization and sorrow, she retreated to what used to be a growing jungle, overflowing with life. Now, it was nothing but bare ground. Yet, she felt something familiar surround her, something that seemed to connect to her. An essence of sorts. She looked up to see something she had never seen before, something so magnificent she couldn't believe her own eyes. She saw a creature, so big her mind couldn't comprehend it, covered in trees, with antlers poking out of its head like branches, almost as if it was a forest that had come to life. The creature didn't spot her, of course, she didn't exist on the physical plane anymore, after all, but it wandered right past her, seemingly heading southwest. The appearance of it seemed to bring some form of joy to Grow, and she decided to continue her travels around the land. She eventually stumbled upon the pink being from before, and seeing his unique behavior, she decided to study him closely, dubbing him "Pink-Four-Armed-Beast-Who-Ruined-Everything". She found him very interesting, and began to favor his place of residence, which happened to be close to the ocean. Some time later, she stumbled upon an unconscious creature, who had appearently washed up on the shore. She tried to heal him, and succeeded to some degree. When he woke up, he was quite surprised to see her standing in front of him, and introduced himself as Tide. Grow, was baffled that Tide could even see her, due to her being removed from the physical plane, but it turned out that Tide was quite unique for one of his kind. The two quickly hit it off, deciding to travel the world together. Tide managed to restore Grow's physical form, and she taught him how to use Arcane energy. A few decades after, new creatures began showing up all around the land. They referred to themselves as dragons, and both Tide and Grow grew interested in them. They met a few friendly ones too, and made allies all over what they now knew as Sornieth. They eventually decided to settle down with some of these allies, and moved into an abandoned cave in the Crystalspine Reaches, taking on dragon forms and changing their names to fit in better. Grow, now known as Galya, became the soft-spoken but decisive elder of the clan, and Tide, who changed his name to Atlas, became the strong but hesitant co-founder and loved partner of Galya. Personality Galya is a very kind, but naive spirit. She values old traditions and has a hard time stepping out of her comfor zone. While she is open to anyone joining the clan, she can be a bit closed-off when it comes to her worshipping of the Arcanist, seeing as she was originally birthed from the essence of nature, leaving her to feel quite bad about leaving her origins behind. She's very religious, and loves teaching whoever is willing to listen about the tales of the Arcanist, albeit she only does so if people explicitly ask her to. Unlike a 'natural' Tundra, she has a very good memory, although she tends to forget the names of some of the newer members of the clan. Like Myosotis. Who even names their kid Myosotis? Abilities She doesn't have that many magical powers, but has the strength of an elephant buried within her. While her actions are most often gentle, if you do manage to upset her, she can - but probably won't - crush you with her claws alone. Trivia - The name Galya means "Hill of God". Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Tundra Category:Clan Leader Category:Female